Wanderlust
by Scatterbrain Girl
Summary: How the arrival of two wanering siblings changes Daniel's life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Dr Quinn...I just borrowed the characters.

Author's note: This has been rattling around in my brain for a while. Thanks to Rachel for the title suggestion, and thanks again to all of you who have already read it and told me your thoughts.

Wanderlust

The moon was bright in the cloudless sky. It was nearly full, and it cast a silvery sheen on the world below, including the two lone figures that walked out of the woods.

A cold wind suddenly came up from the north, for it was that time of year between winter and spring, when each day the weather could be something different. The two walked along the dirt road, the elder hoping to find any type of haven for the night, when finally he spotted a lone homestead.

'Surely they could take refuge in the barn for one night, and leave before anyone knew they were there.' He reasoned with himself. He led the younger, a girl, towards the structure. At first she looked as if to protest, but she decided she was too tired to argue.

"This don't feel right." The girl said when they entered the building.

"Yeah, well, neither does staying out in the cold. We're only sleeping here…we'll be gone in the morning before anyone wakes up…they won't even know. Besides, I don't want you getting any sicker."

"I ain't sick, Jackson." The girl protested. She then coughed.

"Sounds like you are to me." Jackson replied.

The girl, who looked to be about 15, just shook her head, wrapped the Indian blanket tighter around her, and walked over to where Flash was stalled. She slowly reached her hand out, and held it just about the horse's nostril. Flash sniffed, but did not back away. Again, as slowly as she could, the girl reached up and patted the horse's nose in a gentle motion.

………………

"I should be goin'…winds starting to pick up. Thanks again for dinner." Daniel said to Sully and Michaela as he headed towards the door, and put his hat back on.

"Any time. Although, you know, you wouldn't be goin' that far if you would build that homestead." Sully commented, the last part a bit of a nudge towards his friend.

"Yeah, well…" Daniel answered noncommittally.

Again, Daniel nodded and walked out the door. When he left, Sully sighed.

"What?" Michaela asked, noticing the change in her husband's mood.

"He's gettin' it again."

"Getting what?"

"That itchin' to go off again."

"How can you tell."

Sully gave her a look that said, 'I know him.'

Michaela sighed. "I thought he was happy living here, being the sheriff."

"That doesn't really matter. He's been searchin' his whole life a reason. He doesn't think he's found it yet."

"He does have a purpose here."

"A purpose doesn't always make your life whole." Sully stated, caressing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

……………………

Daniel walked from the homestead and towards his horse, which was tied up on the fence by the barn. Sometimes, it irked him how Sully could tell what he was thinking, especially when it was something he didn't want to think about. There were many parts about living in Colorado Springs that Daniel liked, yet there was still a part of him that longed for something, but he didn't know what it was, and it didn't help that his best friend could tell that without him saying anything.

He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thoughts, and moved to untie his horse. Just before he was about to mount, though, he heard what he thought sounded like coughing coming from the barn. With a slight look of suspicion on his face, he tied the horse back up again, and walked towards the barn door.

……………

"Ellie, come on, leave the horses alone." Jackson said to the girl, who had for the past few minutes, been ignoring him.

Ellie stood between the two horses, lovingly patting their necks, and talking to them in soothing tones. Then, startling all of them, the door swung open. Ellie gasped, which caused another coughing fit, and Jackson jumped up and towards the girl, as if to protect her.

"Sir, we meant no harm. We just wanted a place to sleep for the night." Jackson said to the man that had entered the barn.

Daniel looked over at the two. He could tell that the girl was only in her mid teens, and the boy not much older than that. He saw the girl cower between the two horses, trying frantically to stop coughing. It only got worse, though, when Ellie looked up and saw the sheriff's badge on Daniels lapel.

"Oh…great…you had…to…pick the barn….that….belonged to….the…sheriff!" Ellie exclaimed, coughing between her words.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Daniel said, walking slowly towards them. "That cough doesn't sound too good. There's a doctor that lives here, maybe she can help."

"She?" Jackson asked.

"See, I told you that sign wasn't a mistake." Ellie stated defiantly.

"Look, my friends live here. Dr. Mike, she's a good doctor, she could help you." Daniel continued in a soothing manner, trying not to scare the two.

"You ain't gonna arrest us?" Jackson said, surprised.

"What, for trying to find a place to sleep? Of course not. Come on."

Meanwhile, in the homestead, the idea of leaving the rest of the dishes until morning was getting some serious consideration, but the thoughts quickly dissipated when a knock was heard at the door.

Sully, with a slightly confused look on his face, went and opened it.

"Daniel?"

"Sorry," Daniel responded, "but I just found these two in your barn. Girl sounds like she might be sick."

"I'm not sick." Ellie proclaimed, for what she thought was the umpteenth time.

"Well, let's just see about that, ok?" Dr. Mike said, going straight into doctor mode.

"Really, we don't want to be any trouble, we just needed a place to stay for the night." Ellie said.

"Just let her look, Ellie." Jackson said tiredly.

"Jackson, you are such a nag."

Dr Mike smiled as Ellie reluctantly walked over towards her. "Siblings?" she asked.

"How could you tell?" Jackson said.

"I have four of my own. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"She's been coughing for a few weeks, doc." Jackson informed her.

Ellie sighed annoyingly.

Dr Mike nodded and walked over to her medical bag as Ellie sat at one of the chairs at the table. As she did so, she started to introduce herself as well as Sully and Daniel, who were standing off to the side.

Both men stood there, arms crossed, the same look on their faces. Although they were paying attention to what was happening before them, they were both brought back to a memory from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

_**flashback**_

"I ain't hurt." A 14 year old Sully stated as the two boys walked along. Every step he made with his right foot though, he hid a wince.

"Yeah, sure, then how come you're making that face?" Daniel countered.

"What face. This is my normal face." Sully stated, trying to cover up he felt any pain at all.

"Sure." Daniel said, in an unconvinced tone.

_**end flashback**_

Ellie sat quietly as Dr. Mike examined her, except when she was asked to cough. Quietly, from his place on the sidelines, Wolf walked over to the girl, and placed his head on her lap.

"Hey, there." Ellie said softly, patting the animal on the head.

Wolf seemed perfectly content to stay exactly where he was. This small reaction from his furry companion did not go unnoticed to Sully.

"Well, its not too bad…" Michaela began.

"See!" Ellie said towards Jackson.

"But it could get worse if you don't take care of it." Mike finished.

"See!" Jackson countered.

Sully shook his head and suppressed a laugh. He looked over at Daniel, who was smothering the same urge.

"When was the last time you two ate something?" Sully asked.

"Um…uh…" were their replies.

Sully nodded knowingly, and started towards the kitchen. Daniel took this as his cue to exit once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked Sully.

Sully nodded.

"Have a good night." He said to the four left in the house, tipping his hat as he head out the door.

"Good night." Michaela said.

"Bye, Daniel." Ellie said.

Daniel nodded again and walked out the door.

"You both sit tight. I'll be right back." Michaela stated as she got up and entered the kitchen area, where Sully was already fixing two plates.

"Those poor children. She doesn't look that much older than Brian." Mike stated as she made a cup of medicinal tea for the girl.

"Yeah." Was all Sully said, as he finished making the plates.

"What is it?" Michaela asked, noticing the thoughtful look on his face.

"Nothin'; they just reminded me of something is all."

"What's that?"

Sully paused and looked over at her for a moment before speaking. "Me and Daniel…a long time ago."

Michaela walked over to him, and touched his arm lovingly.

Sully gave her a small smile and said, "C'mon."

When they walked back into the room where the two were seated, they saw Ellie still stroking Wolf's head and neck as she whispered to the animal, and Jackson sitting a little ways away, glancing over at her with a look of both amusement and protectiveness.

Sully walked up quietly and put the two plates down in front of them.

"Thank you." Jackson and Ellie said almost in unison.

"You're welcome." Sully said walking around Ellie to give Wolf a rub on his nose. "Looks like Wolf here likes you."

"He's beautiful." Ellie said.

Wolf lifted his head up and looked over at Sully, and Sully could have sworn he saw the animal smiling. Sully couldn't help but laugh at that. Ellie, too, giggled at Wolf's reaction to her comment.

Jackson and Ellie dove into the food, both relishing the taste and the chance to fill their stomachs.

"Here, drink this; it will help with your cough." Dr. Mike said, handing Ellie the cup.

"Thank you."

"So, where are you both from?" Michaela asked.

"Nowhere." Ellie stated matter of factly.

"Elaina." Jackson said in a warning tone. "We originally came from back east… we were in an orphanage until about seven or eight years ago."

"What happened?"

"I thought I could give us something better." Jackson stated, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Jacks…" Ellie started, but Jackson quieted her with a raised hand.

Michaela and Sully looked at each other, both silently agreeing on what to do next.

"Why don't you both stay here for the night."

"No, sir, we couldn't do that…" Jackson started.

"Well, you were going to anyway before Daniel caught you…" Sully commented, although there was no accusation in his voice.

Ellie and Jackson looked at each other.

"Thank you, again." Jackson said.

They finished eating, and Michaela showed Ellie to Colleen's old room; Jackson having stated that he would sleep on the floor so his sister could have the bed.

Michaela took a moment to look over the girl again. She noticed that Ellie was taller than she, but still thin, a side effect, she was sure, from infrequent meals and much walking.

"Get a good night's sleep." Michaela said as she closed the door.

Ellie looked over at the bed. It had been a long time since she had slept in one. Not even bothering to undress, she curled up on top of the covers, and promptly fell asleep, feeling as though she were floating in a cloud.

Michaela then walked over to the master bedroom, and saw Sully there staring out the window. She walked over, and when she reached him, he enveloped her in a warm embrace, and he once again thanked whatever spirits were out there that he had found her.


	2. Chapter 2

………………….

That next morning, when Sully made his way downstairs, he noticed the absence of Jackson. He was slightly confused, since he could hear the light snoring of what he assumed was Ellie coming from Colleen's old room. When he entered the kitchen, though, he saw Jackson walking back up to the homestead through the window.

Sully walked over to the door and opened it before Jackson could knock.

"Oh, um…I saw a creek nearby and went to wash up…" Jackson stated, trying to give an explanation for his absence.

"We have running water in the house," Sully stated wryly.

Jackson shrugged and put on a sheepish grin. "Old habit."

Sully nodded and motioned for the boy to come back inside for breakfast.

After eating and being introduced to Brian, Jackson went with he and Sully into town; Michaela staying home with Katie that morning.

It was close to noon when Ellie finally stirred. She had no idea what time it was, but the light outside the window told her it was much later than she had thought she would sleep. In truth, she had not wanted to get out of bed at all, it was far too comfortable. It got to the point, though where she could no longer lie there…and she did feel a little guilty that maybe she was taking advantage of the hospitality of Dr. Mike and Sully.

She stretched and walked downstairs, noticing that no one was about. Dr. Mike then came around the corner out of nowhere, and noticed her standing there.

"There you are." Dr. Mike said warmly. "I was just about to wake you up. I drew a bath for you; I thought you might like one."

"Th-thank you." Ellie stammered.

"You're welcome. Now, I don't think I have any clothes that would fit you…I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of washing the few that you had with you. If you don't mind, I do have a pair of pants that belong to my oldest son, and one of my husband's shirts for you to wear until yours are dry."

Ellie nodded and smiled. When she had cleaned up and dressed, she found Dr. Mike outside, hanging clothes on the line.

"So, how are you feeling, Ellie?" Dr. Mike asked warmly.

"Very good, thank you ma'am."

Ellie looked down on the ground, and kicked at some of the small stones that sat there. Then she looked back up at Dr Mike and said, "Why are you so different?"

"How do you mean?"

"Most people…they don't give Jackson or I the time of day. Its not always been so easy for us…it's my fault I guess. Jackson could find more work if he didn't have to worry about me being there."

"Everyone needs help at some point in their life," Dr. Mike said, smiling ruefully, remembering when she never wanted anyone's help at all.

"Thank you, again."

Ellie walked to stand nearer to the tree on the one side of the clothesline's pole, which was closer to where Dr. Mike was washing the clothes.

"Do you need any help?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I'm almost finished, but if you want to help hang some of this up…"she answered.

Ellie nodded and assisted with hanging some of the wet laundry. Both listened to the breeze blowing through the trees and grasses, and the sounds of Katie's giggling as she played within eyesight, until they both heard a soft thud. Ellie and Dr. Mike's heads simultaneously shot in the direction of the sound.

The day before, a tree branch that was close to the clothesline had been removed, but the squirrel that now sat somewhat dazed on the ground had not realized that until it was too late. With slow, fluid movements, Ellie crouched down and picked the small animal up. The squirrel did not twitch or try to run away; rather, he let the girl pick him up. In the same manner as she had lowered herself, Ellie stood up, and moved her cupped hands, now holding the squirrel, up to a tree branch, and it walked off of her and onto the tree as if nothing had happened.

Ellie turned back to Dr. Mike, as if what she did was the most natural thing in the world. She was met by a look of interest from the good doctor.

"I've not seen many people do something like that." Dr. Mike said.

Ellie half smiled. "I don't think many people have. Jacks, he lost a good job once, because I did something like that. Sometimes…I don't know…I get along better with animals than I do with people."

"Surely he didn't lose his job just because you helped some kind of animal."

Ellie shrugged. "It was part of it. I overheard this one man say that he thought I was a witch or something. Jacks told me to forget about it. Then…" she paused, trying to find the right words. "I can hear things, and remember what they sound like, and, if there's some little thing that's different, I can tell. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yes. There are people who have extraordinary memories that can remember something after only reading or seeing it once. Perhaps it is something like that?"

Ellie shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, at that same place…I went there one day, and something just sounded wrong. It's like I could feel like something bad was going to happen. I tried to tell someone, and they didn't believe me, and then when it happened, they thought I did it."

Although her explanation was vague, Dr. Mike could tell that it was something that plagued the girl's memory, and she really didn't think it was any of Ellie's fault at all.

"You know, some people are able to tell that things are going to happen before they do. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Dr. Mike told her.

Ellie smiled a real, unabashed smile. "I like you, Dr. Quinn." She said.

"I like you too, Ellie, and you can call me Dr. Mike."

………………

Later that day, after receiving and going through some of his latest pieces of communication from the Bureau of Land Management, (some of which promptly gave him a headache) Sully made his way back to the livery, where Jackson had offered to help Robert E. On his way, Daniel walked over and joined him.

"Hey Sully." Daniel called over as he walked toward him.

Sully nodded and waited for him to catch up. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's quiet today."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Looks like they're trying to keep you busy." Daniel commented, noting the large packet Sully had in his hands.

"Some people like to use a lot of words." Sully stated with a slight touch of annoyance.

Daniel chuckled.

"So how are those two kids doing?" Daniel asked.

"Pretty good. The boy's over at Robert E's right now. The girl was still asleep when we left."

"Any idea how they got out here?"

"Same way we did."

"Really?" Daniel asked again, catching Sully's meaning in those few words.

Sully nodded.

Robert E saw their approach, and walked over to them.

"Hey Sully, that boy, he's a good worker. He's finished two bridles already"

"You know, he needs some steady work if you can give it to him." Sully commented.

"Well, if he keeps on doing what he is, I don't see a problem with that."

Jackson walked out, carrying the finished piece. "Anything else you need one?" He asked hopefully. "Hey Sully, sheriff."

Robert E took the bridle, and looked it over. "Nice work."

"Thanks."

Daniel looked at the piece of tack and noticed the straight even stitches that held the leather pieces together. "That is good work." He commented. "Have you done stuff like this before?"

Jackson shrugged. "I can pretty much sew anything. Had to for a while there. I mean, have you ever seen a seven year old try to patch something together? It isn't pretty…or at least it wasn't when my sister tried." He commented, smiling at some old memory.

…………….

It was later that day when Sully and Jackson made their way back to the homestead. As they rounded the corner on their horses (Jackson had borrowed one) they saw Michaela, Ellie, and Katie still outside, enjoying the warm afternoon and its sunlight. Michaela was on the steps, and Katie was sitting next to Ellie, who was drawing animal shapes in the dirt in front of her and seeing if Katie could guess what they were.

Jackson stopped his horse. "That sure is a pretty sight." He said smiling.

Sully nodded, a smile playing on his lips as well. "It sure is." He responded.

Wolf ran ahead and went straight towards the two girls.

Katie looked up first and saw her furry friend bounding towards them. "Wolf!" she called happily.

Ellie looked up and smiled. "Right again, Katie."

Wolf came up and licked the side of Katie's face, which made the toddler giggle. She patted the side of the animal's face with her small hand.

Wolf nudged Ellie's shoulder with his nose, and Ellie scratched him behind the ears and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Ellie then looked up and saw her brother coming towards her. She stood up and walked over, noticing the smile on his face.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I might just have a job."

"Really?" she said, her eyes getting wide and a broad smile growing on her face.

Jackson nodded. "Yup. The blacksmith has some work for me to do. Who knows, maybe we've finally found a place to stay."

"Oh, I hope so!" Ellie said, giving her brother a big hug. "Maybe I could find a job too?"

"Who knows, maybe…come into town tomorrow, you might find something you can do."

……………….

All day, old memories where brought to the forefront of Daniel's mind, so it should have been no wonder that when he drifted off into sleep, his dreams would replay them as well.

In those dreams he was brought back to a day he would never forget, and it wasn't for a pleasant reason.

_**flashback/dream**_

Daniel heard it first, and his worst thoughts were confirmed when he turned his head and saw the dust fill the air. His legs moved as fast as he could make them, but his mind went faster than his body.

It was a cave-in; and worse yet, he knew Sully was down there.

They didn't know how bad it was at first, but after two days of digging through rocks and timbers, they all began to think the worst. Every muscle in Daniel's body ached, but he kept on moving, knowing that the longer it took, the more likely it would be that the ones left in the mine would be dead.

_**end**_

He awoke with a start, and the feelings of dread and anxiety were still fresh in his mind, as though he had just experienced that terrible time, instead of it being so many years ago.

Daniel took a few deep breaths, and he tried to remember the day when they found Sully, and the few others that were still alive in down there, recalling the feeling of relief he had and the look of gratefulness on Sully's face.

Daniel once again closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep. He hoped that this time, his dreams would not take him back to where he did not want to go.


	3. Chapter 3

When the family, along with Ellie and Jackson, had arrived in town the next morning, Jackson made his way quickly over to the livery, but Ellie stood quietly next to Bear, her arm draped across the horse's neck. She eyed the bustling town with a fair amount of dread. She could read a little, but she could barely write, and although she knew the letters that made up words, she didn't know how to pronounce all of them or what they meant.

All the confidence that she had had that morning had disappeared, and when she noticed all of her new found friends had gone off to do their own things, she walked as quickly as she could away from the town center and towards the meadow.

It wasn't long after she had gone over there, though, that Daniel, while he was walking from Grace's café, had looked over towards the far end of the meadow where he saw what looked like a body lying on the ground underneath a tree. Worried that someone was hurt or worse, he hurried his way over there. As he got closer, though, he noticed that it was Ellie. She was lying there, staring up and tree above her, and her breathing was even.

He slowed his pace, and when he got close to her, he crouched down and said, "Hey there, Ellie."

"Oh…hi, Da…Mist…she..."

"Daniel's fine." He stated with a chuckle, understanding her confusion over what to call him. "What are you up to?"

"Have you ever looked at a tree from the bottom up?" she asked, sitting up.

"Can't really remember."

"You get a whole different perspective when you do. Its like you see it in a totally different way than you usually do."

He nodded, and then sat down. "So, why are you over here?"

Ellie looked down, and then away from him.

"You know," Daniel stated, "Sully used to do that too."

"What?" She asked, turning her head back around.

"Get all quiet and not look you when he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinkin' about."

"He's not usually quiet?"

Daniel outright laughed at that one. "Yeah, well…he only speaks up when he feels the need, but…he doesn't like to worry people either."

Ellie sighed and said, "Jackson might have a job but…I don't think I can get one too."

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't read to good, and my writing is even worse…"

"You know, there's always time to learn."

Ellie just shrugged, unconvinced.

"You know, I could barely read, couldn't even write until a couple of years ago."

"Really?" she said, cocking her head to one side as she looked back at him.

"Yeah. Sully, he helped me start up a gold mine in Nevada, and during the down time, he taught me. With practice, I'm pretty sure you could be just as good as anyone else in this town."

"You think it could work?"

"Doesn't hurt to try, does it?" he replied.

Daniel then stood up, and helped Ellie up as well.

"I guess not." She said, brushing herself off.

"Good." Daniel answered, patting her on the back as they made their way back to town.

…………………..

And so, for the next few days, Ellie would meet Daniel for her lessons. The fourth day in, she was up early, and went in with Brian as he made his way to school. When they parted ways, she made her way to the sheriff's building, where Daniel was sitting inside, reading a book of his own and enjoying the fact that it was quiet.

Ellie knocked on the opened door.

"Hi, Daniel." She said merrily as she walked in.

"Hey there, Ellie. I have a surprise."

"Really?" she asked.

Daniel nodded and held up a book, handing it over to Ellie. "You've been doing so well with the letters and everything, I think its time you tried reading something. Dr. Mike thought you might like this."

Ellie gently took the book from Daniel's hands, and read the cover. "Aesop's Fables…"

"Dr. Mike said she loved reading these when she was a girl."

Wow."

"Go ahead, read some of it."

Ellie sat down and opened the front cover. Finding one of the fables, she started reading aloud. "The Scorpion and the Ladybug. A Scorpion befriended a Ladybug who became a loyal companion to him. A time came when she struggled to cross a challenging and dangerous river, and so the Scorpion offered to take her to the other side on his back. He had come to care for her

and promised he would never harm her. But, safely across the river, he allowed his tail to dip upon her with its venomous sting. As she lay in greatest pain, she said, "... but, you promised... why?" He shrugged and said, sadly, "Because it is my Nature."

Regardless of our wishes, or even our intent, it is to our Nature alone that we will be faithful."

She sat back, a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm. Do you think that that is true?"

"Well, I don't know, people can change, but…"

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a commotion coming from outside. Both ran out to see what was happening. Something had happened outside of the Golden Nugget, and it spooked a horse, which went running right towards the Mercantile. A man unknowingly walked in its path, and was in danger of getting pawed to death by the animal which reared in front of him. Jake came from his shop and moved the man away, but the horse was still thrashing around wildly. Ellie ran towards the horse and with a few soft touches and soothing words, and most importantly, without touching the reigns, she quieted the horse. Once the animal stood still, she took hold of the reigns, and led him back to the front of the saloon.

Ellie started walking back to the Mercantile, where Daniel still was, and where Dr. Mike had appeared to check out the man that the horse had almost injured. Sully noticed her first and walked over to her.

"You did real good, Ellie. Michaela mentioned you had a kinship with animals. Not everyone coulda don't something like that."

"Thanks, Sully." She said, a half smile on her lips.

When the day started to end, Ellie made her way back over to Michaela's clinic, to ride back to the homestead. Before heading there, though, she went towards Mr. Bray's store. Daniel had given her a few coins, telling her to go and find something she'd really like at the store, saying that she deserved a reward for what she had done that day. She wanted to decline the offer at first, but she noted the hint of pride that Daniel had in his eyes when looking at her…something she had only really ever seen in Jackson's eyes…and her parents so long ago. She stopped when she reached the door though, hearing the adults talking inside.

"Did you see what that girl did?" Loren said, almost accusatorily.

"Something just ain't right with her." Jake commented.

Dejected, but trying not to show it, Ellie looked down again at the money in her hand, and walked over to the clinic.

That night at the dinner table, she didn't say much, and barely ate anything.

"You feeling OK, Little One?" Jackson asked, using her old nickname he hadn't used in a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little headache is all. I think I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Michaela asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. May I be excused?" Ellie asked.

"Of course." Sully said.

Ellie stood up and picked up her plate to take it to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I got it." Brian said.

"Thank you." She replied to him.

"And thank you." She said to both Michaela and Sully, looking both of them in the eye before turning and heading towards the stairs. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own it; Beth Sullivan does, and A&E, and CBS. I'm just borrowing them.

………………………

In the silence that the night brought with it, Daniel once again relived a memory in his mind…one that was much closer than the last.

_**Flashback**_

Daniel fiddled with the saddle on his horse, not really wanting to look back at the two people that were there to see him off. He couldn't put it off any longer, though, when there was nothing left to tighten or check.

He turned and faces Sully and Abigail. Both stood in front of the small homestead that Sully had built. It wasn't long after the wedding.

"You know you don't have to go." Sully said to his friend quietly.

"Well…you found your treasure…I'm still looking for mine."

A small smile played on Sully's lips, but his face quickly turned serious again.

"If you need anything, ever, no matter what it is, you get word to me, and I'll come. You hear?" He said, looking Daniel straight in the eyes.

Daniel looked back, not breaking the gaze once. "Same goes for you."

The two men gave each other an embrace, and then Daniel mounted his horse. Before he rode off, he looked over to the two and said, "You take care of him, Abigail."

"Don't worry, I will." She said, smiling, and linking her arm with that of her husband's.

With a final wave, he was off.

_**End Flashback**_

As that memory dissolved, Daniel quickly remembered when he got off the train in Colorado Springs and saw Sully's family with Michaela for the first time. He was amazed how someone could be so lucky twice in his life that his best friend was.

………………………

Ellie lay awake on the bed, fully clothed. She listened intently to the activity that continued in the homestead until she could tell that everyone had gone to bed. Giving herself a half an hour more after the last sign of movement was heard, she quietly got up and made her way out of the room; her shoes in her hand.

With silent movements, she made her way downstairs. She saw Jackson stretched out on the floor, sound asleep, and stopped for a moment. He was the only person she'd ever really had in her life for so long now, but in her mind, she had caused him so much hurt, that it would be better this way. With one last look at him, she quietly opened the front door, and slipped outside.

Ellie sat on the steps and put her shoes on. When she had finished and started heading towards the forested area, she felt something grab her dress. Looking around, she saw that Wolf held the end of the garment in his mouth.

"Wolf, let go, please."

He let the hem go, but when she started walking again, he ran in front of her to stop her.

"Hey," she said, crouching down to his level, "Look, I have to do this. I've hurt them enough already…I can't bear to do it any more. Jackson deserves a good life…and having me around would give him that. Please, let me go."

Ellie reached up and held Wolf's face in her two hands, looking into the animal's eyes.

When she stood up, wolf whimpered, and Ellie ran off towards the woods.

Wolf stood there looking towards the woods and then towards the house. He then ran back to the house, scratching at the door to get someone to open it. When no one did, he ran on the porch to look over towards the woods again. Then, he started to howl.

Sully, who at many times in his life had been a light sleeper, heard the plaintive cries from his furry companion outside. Startled, he sat up quickly; the movement in turn woke Michaela.

"Sully, what is it?"

"I don't know…" he stated, pulling on his buckskins and looking out the window. He saw Wolf standing there in front of the house, looking up at him. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" she asked, getting out of bed and pulling on her robe.

"I'm not sure."

Sully grabbed a shirt, threw it on, and exited the room, followed by Michaela, and Brian left his room as well, tucking in his nightshirt to his pants.

They ran towards the stairs, but Brian was the first to see it: Colleen's room's door was open, and no one was inside.

"Sully, Ma…Ellie ain't here."

Sully and Michaela looked back towards Brian, and then all three ran downstairs. Jackson was already awake.

"What's doing on?" he said, already dressed.

"Not sure…but Ellie ain't upstairs anymore," Sully said, rushing towards the door and opening it.

Jackson looked around the room, and then over to a chair in the corner, where Ellie's old Indian blanket had been sitting.

When Sully opened the door, Wolf came bounding in, and barked animatedly at Jackson.

"She's gone." Jackson said, startled.

Michaela ran upstairs to grab shoes, as Sully, Jackson and Brian ran out the door towards the barn. They all quickly saddled horses.

"Brian, stay here with Katie. Jackson, you go into town and get Daniel. Michaela and I will start looking for her around here." Sully stated.

"But, she's my sister!" Jackson protested.

"You can find your way into town without trouble. If we separate out there you're gonna get lost and then we're gonna have to find both of you. Get Daniel and start looking closer to town."

Jackson sighed, but nodded.

Michaela ran outside and quickly got onto Flash, her medical bag in her hand. They all went in their directions, Wolf following Sully and Michaela.

………………………

When sleep overcame him, Daniel's dream showed him something that he thought was completely different than the memories had had recalled before. In his dream, it was a bright clear afternoon, and he was sitting in Grace's café.

_He was sitting there talking to Sully when Ellie came up. She was no longer skinny, but had filled out and looked healthy; a rosy shade graced her cheeks and a smile graced her face._

_"I see you found it." Daniel said, looking up at her._

_"Yup." She said, smiling even brighter and holding up the book in her hand._

_She came around and hugged Daniel around the shoulders before sitting next to him. "Thanks, Pa." she said._

But, before the dream could progress any more, he heard knocking at the door, and was suddenly awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DQMW...I'm just borrowing the characters...

……

Daniel jumped out of bed and opened the door, peering out in to the night with groggy-like eyes.

"Jackson, what is it?"

"Its Ellie. She's disappeared."

Daniel was suddenly awake, the images in his dream still fresh in his mind. He quickly dressed and followed Jackson.

…………

Sully rode ahead, holding a lantern in one hand and the reigns in another. He couldn't see anything except the black expanse of night in the woods.

"She couldn't have gone very far." Michaela said

"No," Sully agreed, "but I bet she's good at hiding."

"Why would she just run away?"

"Maybe more happened in town today than we know."

…………..

Ellie ran through the trees, not really paying attention to where she was going, just as long as she got away from everyone as quickly as possible. She fought off the tears that threatened to fall from her face.

She just kept running and running. Unfortunately, she didn't see the tree root sticking out from the ground, and her foot when straight into it, causing her to fall.

……………

Jackson was quiet as they rode. Daniel would glance over at him every few minutes, hoping that the boy who was still so young but had seen so much would start to talk.

And finally, he did. "She left for me."

"How's that?" Daniel asked.

"What happened in town today, with that horse…I think she probably heard someone talking about it later."

"When she went over to Loren's." Daniel said, understanding where Jackson's train of thought was heading.

"She's always felt guilty about me standing up for her. Now, there was more than just me to do it…"

"There's no shame in standing up for someone you care about."

"I know that, and you know that, and I'm pretty sure Sully and the doc know that, but Ellie…" Jackson stated.

Daniel nodded.

"She's always been sensitive. Ever since the first time I met her…"

…………

Ellie tried to stand up, but her wrist would not let her put any weight on it to let her push herself up. One tear fell down her cheek, but she fought the rest of them off. She sat up and tried one more time, but as she did so, she heard movement.

"I won't hurt you." She said in a soft voice.

"That is good, because I will not hurt you either," said a voice of calm and wisdom.

Not expecting it to be another human voice, Ellie looked up startled to see an Indian man standing in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Cloud Dancing. And you must be Ellie."

Ellie nodded, surprised. "How did you know?"

"The spirits told me I would find you here."

…………..

Sully dismounted from his horse, Dr. Mike followed.

"She didn't come in this direction. We need to head out on foot until we can find her tracks or Wolf can pick up her scent."

Dr. Mike nodded.

"I hope she's alright," she said.

"Me too."

…………

Jackson was quiet again, but Daniel was curious about how he said, "met her."

As if reading the older man's mind, Jackson began to talk. "Ellie and I, we aren't sibling's by blood. My parents, well, my pa was a minister. He got sick doing missionary work, and my ma caught it from him. There was no other family, so I was sent to the orphanage. I was about 7 or 8, so I could remember a lot about them. My pa taught me that everyone was special, that everyone had something about them that made them unique, and that that uniqueness was important. My ma had a heart of gold. If I hadn't remembered them, I don't know if I would be who I am today…when Ellie came to the orphanage, she was only 3 or 4. She used to play with the squirrels, and chipmunks and birds outside. She got made fun of because of that. When I would see her with those animals, I heard my pa's voice, talking about the uniqueness. Ellie…she had this, I mean, she still has it…this light inside…a divine spark, if you will, that I didn't want to see taken away from her because of those around us who couldn't understand. I just wanted to protect her, so…I would protect her, and when I was 12, I took her with me away from there."

Daniel reached over and patted Jackson on the back, "You're a good man, Jackson."

……………..

Cloud Dancing had helped Ellie up and to the small camp that he had set up while waiting for her. He looked at her wrist, and began to doctor it.

"You will want Dr. Mike to take a look at that, but I do not believe that it is broken." He said, taking out some strips of what had once been a garment, and began to wrap it.

"Are you a medicine man?" she asked.

Cloud Dancing nodded. "You have been with Indians before."

Ellie nodded. "A few winters ago…my brother and I, we were up north, and the weather got real bad…an old man found us, and brought us back to his tribe. He was kind and gentle, but there were some that did not want us there because we were white. They had had so many bad experiences with the white man, I wasn't surprised. We stayed with them until spring came. The man, he said I reminded him of his daughter, who had died years before. He would call me "Little wolf". It wasn't a real Indian name or anything, just a nickname I guess…he could tell that things were changing, and that it would not be safe for us to stay with them…he said he didn't want to see me hurt like his daughter had been…so, when the snow started to melt, we left. I knew he did not want us to go, but I suppose it was safer. My blanket is all I have to remind me of that time."

"And that man, he understood your gift."

Ellie looked over at him.

"You can speak to animals." Cloud Dancing stated.

Ellie nodded. "Yes sir, though I wish I couldn't."

"Why is that? That gift you have is very special. You should be proud of it. You shouldn't have to try to hide it."

"But if I didn't have it, I wouldn't cause people so much pain." She squeaked out, the tears now starting to fall from her eyes.

"You think you hurt them because they defend you to those who do not understand?"

Ellie nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"Their defense of you is not a burden."

"How…how can you be so sure?"

Cloud Dancing placed a hand on her arm. "When a good man cares for another, they will do whatever they can for that person. The love they share outweighs the hardships that may occur."

Ellie took a few steadying breaths, letting Cloud Dancing's words settle in her mind.

"You are a wise man, sir." She said.

"And you are also…in other ways."

Cloud Dancing looked off into the forest. "I believe our friends have arrived." He said, smiling.

He stood up, and knowing that it was Sully who approached, he called out with his bird call.

Both of them heard the footsteps still. Cloud Dancing called again, and after a few moments passed, a different bird call was heard. Cloud Dancing returned it with his one more time.

"Cloud Dancing?" Sully's voice was heard calling out.

Cloud Dancing led Ellie out of the clearing and towards Sully and Michaela. "Yes, it is I, my brother."

When all four people could see each other, Cloud Dancing said, "I seem to have found what you were missing."

"Ellie!" Dr. Mike said in a mix of relief and disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Ellie said, looking down.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked the girl.

"A misunderstanding," Ellie said quietly.

"Thank you, Cloud Dancin'," Sully said.

"All will be explained in time, when we meet up with the others. Dr. Mike, you should take a look at her wrist. I believe she may have sprained it." Cloud Dancing said.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I don't own it, I just borrowed the characters.

Thank you so much to those who are reading it:) This is the last chapter, but there is an epilogue too coming.

* * *

The four of them, on three horses (Cloud Dancing had ridden his palomino) made their way back to the homestead.

Daniel and Jackson, after searching all around town, likewise made their way back to the homestead, with the initial intention of searching more around there. They saw Sully, Dr. Mike, Cloud Dancing and Ellie at the edge of the woods before the four saw the two men.

"Look, they found her." Daniel said, making his horse move quicker towards them.

Jackson was close on his heels.

They wound up stopping right in front of the homestead, for their friends were close as well. Jackson dismounted so quickly he almost fell when he hit the ground, and ran as fast as he could to Cloud Dancing's horse, where Ellie had ridden behind him. Cloud Dancing quickly dismounted, and Jackson helped Ellie down and threw his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Why'd you run, huh?" he said, the fear creeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Ellie said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, his voice laced with worry.

Ellie nodded, but looked down again.

They walked into the homestead, and Ellie began to tell them why she had run away, what Loren and Jake had said…everything was out in the open.

…………………

Daniel did not go home that night; rather, he found somewhere to stay around the homestead, as did Cloud Dancing. The next morning came quickly, and he found Sully down by the barn.

"Sully." He said in greeting.

"Daniel." Sully replied.

Both men stood by the fence, one on either side. Sully leaned on the post and Daniel on the cross beams.

Sully looked over at his friend, and he could tell something was on his mind, but he wisely waited until Daniel was ready to tell him.

It didn't take long.

"Do you remember the first time I left Colorado Springs?" Daniel said.

"Yeah," he replied, letting a breath out slowly. "You said something about 'treasure.'" He finished with a reflective smile.

There was a slight pause before Daniel continued. "You know, you're one of the luckiest men I've ever met."

"I can't argue with you there."

Daniel paused again, turned around so that he and Sully were looking the same way, his back leaning on the fence.

"They remind me of us." Daniel said finally.

"I know." Sully stated.

"Except…except she still has some innocence left…I don't want her to lose it."

Daniel then laughed quietly to himself. "Not all treasure is gold, huh…"

"I knew you'd find out eventually." Sully said with a smirk before turning away to continue his work.

Inside the homestead, Jackson, Brian, and Ellie cleaned up after breakfast, although Ellie really couldn't do that much with only one usable hand. She was still very quiet, the feeling of guilt over her running away the night before hadn't quite left yet. When Daniel re-entered, he stood there and watched them for a moment, before clearing his throat to let them know he was there.

"Ellie, Jackson, could I talk to you for a moment?" he said.

Jackson and Ellie looked at each other, and then walked over closer to Where Daniel was standing at the front door. Brian, taking the hint, went upstairs to give them some privacy.

Daniel led the two over to the chairs, and they each sat down, Daniel facing them.

"You know, you both remind me of a couple of people I know…"he started.

"Really, who?" Ellie asked.

Daniel smiled. "Sully and me."

They looked at him confused.

"When we were about ten, we both came out west together. We both didn't have any family…we've been friends ever since…most of the time…" Daniel smiled for a second, and then his face took on a sober appearance. "You don't realize how much you miss something, until you don't have it."

"That's true." Jackson added quietly.

"Last night, when we were looking for you, Ellie…there haven't been many times in my life when I've been that worried…the thought that something could have happened to you…"

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her hands again.

"You don't have to be." Daniel said. "You know, one of the hardest things in this world is to go through life alone."

There was a silent pause, and Daniel drew up his courage to say the next words.

"You could stay here, for good, if you'd like. You both deserve a chance…a family. I know I'm not much, but…"

Jackson and Ellie shared a glance, and then Ellie stood up, and walked over to Daniel. "Do you really mean it?" she asked.

Daniel stood up. "Of course I do."

"You deserve a family to, Daniel." Jackson said, smiling.

Ellie impulsively wrapped her arms around Daniel. "Thank you." She said in almost a whisper.

Daniel hugged her back, patting her on the back of the head. Jackson stood up and held out his hand, which Daniel shook.

…………………

The rest of the day wound up being busy for the new family. When they reached town, the first stop for the three was to Horace. Daniel knew there were a few plots of land out near town, but far enough away to be surrounded by the beauty of nature, that were available, and he needed to talk about deeding one of them. Once that was taken care of, Daniel walked with Jackson and Ellie over to the livery.

"You could ask Robert E for some of the day, and meet us over at the store." Ellie stated, not really wanting her brother that far away, still. Although she tried not to, she was still worried about being in that store with what she had heard from its owner the day before, and even though she felt safe with Daniel, she would feel even better with her brother there as well.

"I have work to do, Little One." Jackson stated before he leaned in and said to his sister quietly, "don't worry, everything will turn out alright."

"I hope so." She whispered back.

After leaving Jackson there, Daniel and Ellie made their way to the mercantile. As they got closer, though, Ellie started to walk slower. Daniel noticed, and a few feet away from the door, he stopped and turned her towards him, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her square in the eye.

"You don't need to be afraid to go in there, Ellie. Don't even listen to them, ok? I'll be right there with you."

Ellie smiled, but there was still a hint of foreboding in it. "Thanks, Daniel." She managed to say.

"Come on." He said, motioning to the building with his head. He kept his hand on her shoulder that was closest to him.

The shopping was rather uneventful, and Ellie was able to come out with some newer clothes and such to replace her well worn items. One thing she hadn't expected was when she saw a book of deep red leather and golden letters on the shelf. She seemed drawn to it. Daniel noticed and walked over to where she stood staring at the binding.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know…I don't even know if I would be able to read it yet…" she started.

Daniel took the book off the shelf and looked at it. It was a copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets. He had no idea why Loren Bray would have that in his store, but decided to ignore that point and turned back towards Ellie. "Oh, I don't know…even if you can't now, you'll be able to in no time. Shakespeare…good choice."

Daniel handed to book back to Ellie, and she held it carefully, touching the cover lovingly with the fingers of her injured hand.

That afternoon, they met Sully, Dr. Mike, Jackson, Robert E, Cloud Dancing, and Dorothy at Grace's. They all sat at one of the long tables, conversing with themselves. Ellie became quiet and one point, and Daniel noticed right off. He followed her eye line to a table a little ways away, where Loren, Jake and Hank were sitting, and they were glancing over at the table where they all sat every once in a while, while they talked. Ellie could feel them talking about her, and she started withdrawing inside of herself again.

Clearing his throat, Daniel stood up and said to the others, "Excuse me."

He then walked over to the table where the three men sat. At this point, all that sat at the table watched him, as did the rest of the people in the café. Daniel stood there, his arms crossed and his jaw set.

"Something interesting you three?" he asked.

"That girl is a freak of nature." Hank stated.

"I don't appreciate people talking about my family that way." Daniel replied, making sure his voice echoed the unsaid threat that would be carried out if one of them would make him angry enough.

"You're family?" Loren said in shock.

"That's right. Her and her brother, they're staying with me now. And I'd appreciate it if you would remember that."

Ellie heard every word Daniel said, and instead of feeling guilt at having to be defended once again, she felt a wave of warmth flow over her towards her new father, and her friends that sat around her. She could feel the love and friendship that surrounded her. When Daniel returned to the table, he smiled over towards her, and she smiled back, and the look of gratefulness in her eyes was the best reward Daniel could receive.


	7. Chapter 7

Same disclaimer as before.

This is the end! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you would like to read more from me, let me know:) Thanks for reading.

* * *

Ellie walked over to the livery to collect her brother. She smiled, and her heart was at peace. Today turned out to be one of the best of her life.

When she turned the corner she saw Jackson putting some stuff away.

"Hey, ready to go? Daniel says he has something he wants to show us…not that he's telling me what it is…" the last part she added with a hint of annoyance.

Jackson chuckled at his sister's impatience.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready."

Robert E walked out then and towards "Hey there Ellie. Well, Jackson, its about time I should be paying you."

"Oh, ok. Does this mean you don't…"

"I'll still need your help, but you did a mighty find job these past few days. I wouldn't have been able to finish all this work in time if you hadn't come. Wait here a minute."

Ellie nudged her brother, smiling. He chuckled back.

Robert E walked out of the barn with a beautiful brown horse, whose mane and tale were flaxen in color. "You'll be needing a way to get around, if you're going to be staying here." He said.

Jackson's jaw dropped. "A…a horse…but, that's too much…I didn't do that much…"

"You did plenty. His name is Notice. He can be a bit ornery, but he listens to you. He'll be a good horse."

"I…can't thank you enough." Jackson said, taking the reins.

"Show up bright and early tomorrow and that will be thanks enough."

"Yes sir!" Jackson stated, shaking Robert E's hand and walking out of the livery with his sister and Notice.

They met everyone else in front of the clinic, and Dr. Mike, Sully, Brian and Katie went out with Jackson, Daniel and Ellie to the "secret" location.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" Ellie almost whined, the impatience in her voice seeping out.

"Because, if I did, it wouldn't be a surprise." Daniel stated, trying not to laugh as he rode his horse next to the wagon that Ellie was sitting in the back of.

Ellie sighed.

About two minutes later, they all stopped.

"OK, we're here." Daniel said, dismounting and helping Ellie out of the wagon.

"Where are we?" Ellie asked, slightly confused.

"I just got the deed finalized with Horace. This is where we're going to live." Daniel said, beaming.

"Here?" Ellie asked, her face breaking out into a wide smile.

"Welcome home." Dr. Mike said.

"Wow…." Ellie said, looking over at Jackson, who was smiling just as much as she was.

"You need any help building, just ask." Sully said to Daniel.

"I think I'll be taking you up on that offer." Daniel stated.

"Look at the tree!" Ellie stated, looking at the old tree that stood on the property, its gnarly and twisted trunk reaching up and spouting off into long full branches that stretched clear to the sky. She turned around to her friends and said, "Is this heaven?"

Daniel laughed. "No, its Colorado."

"Funny, I could have sworn this was heaven."


End file.
